Content, such as advertisements, may be presented on electronic devices, such as electronic billboards, that are located in public locations. Electronic billboards may be placed in, for example, airports, hotels, or merchant premises. One advantage of an electronic billboard, relative to a traditional printed billboard, is that the advertisements presented on the electronic billboard can be easily changed. For electronic billboards connected to a network, such as through a wireless cellular connection, advertisements can be downloaded and/or changed, on the electronic billboard, as desired by the advertisement provider.
When presenting advertisements, or other content, on electronic devices, such as electronic billboards, it may be desirable to effectively present advertisements to users.